Always there
by mbjc
Summary: Gibbs is always there for his team.  This is not a slash.
1. Chapter 1

**If you have any ideas for new chapters please tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of N.C.I.S.**

**

* * *

**

It hurt him with every breath. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to breath. How did he manage this? He was on his way to the Navy yard when a car came out of nowhere and slammed into him.

He fumbled around until he felt his cell phone. With the last bit of energy he had, he pressed one of the speed dial numbers.

* * *

Gibbs was down in the basement working on one of his new projects. He did not like the sudden gut feeling he got as his cell phone rang. The thought that went through his head was, why would he get a call from one of team this late if something was not wrong?He headed up stairs to get ready to head out the door as he answered.

"Boss help pleas. In car wreck." Then he was quiet.

"McGee. Where you? McGee are you still there?" His voice was full of concern.

"Ya. I was headed back to the office from my house."

"McGee stay on the line. I am coming."

"I can't Boss, sorry." The line was quiet.

"McGee! McGee!" Gibbs had already gotten in his car and was speeding off to the rout McGee took to go to and from work.

As Gibbs pulled up to the crash he flipped out his phone and called an ambulance. Then headed over to McGee's car. The young agent was unconscious. When the ambulance got there Gibbs jumped in the back with his agent. The ambulance quickly got to the hospital, where Gibbs was told to sit in the waiting room. He then called the rest of the team to them what had happened


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. I do not own any of N.C.I.S, or anything to do with it.**

* * *

Time went by slowly as he waited for news on his agent. Every thing that could go through his head about Tim did. Gibbs frowned at what came to his mind next. It was of McGee siting in his car. He looked so afraid, even though he was unconscious at the time.

The elevator dinged and Abby was quickly at Gibbs's side. "Gibbs, what happened?" Abby said hugging him and then siting down.

"I don't know anything yet. He was unconscious when I got to him. He will be ok Abbs." Gibbs said in a soothing voice.

Tony, Zeva, Ducky, and Palmer walked in. Everyone was on edge for the next 40 minutes.

The docter walked in. "Is anyone here for a Timothy McGee?"

Gibbs jumped. "Yes." He said trying not to let the worry be heard in his voice.

"I am Docter Hue." He said shaking Gibbs, hand.

"Gibbs." Gibbs replyed.

"McGee had one broken arm, and a lot of scrapes and cuts, but nothing life thretining. He is sugery now to repair his arm."

"When can we see him?" Abby said standing up.

"Not untill he wakes up. I will come and tell you when he does." The docter said.

"Thank you." Gibbs said as the docter walked away. Gibbs sat back down.

Everyone was half asleep when the doctor said they could go see McGee. The team made their way down the hall to McGee's room. They decided it would be best if only two of them whent in at a time. Abby and Gibbs where the first to go in.

McGee looked over as they walked in. He woundered if they had read the text message that he was sent before he was hit. He relized they didn't. Gibbs would be more than outraged if he did.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long for a new chapter. Pleas review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. I do not own any of N.C.I.S, or anything to do with it.**

* * *

"McGee." Abby said sounding sorry that he was in the hospital.

"Hey Abbs." McGee said.

The two talked while Gibbs sat in a chair by the door.

Twenty minuts passed as Abby and McGee talked.

"Well I better get going. Everyone els wants to see you." Abby said geting up and walking to the door.

"Feel better soon Tim." Abby said then left.

Gibbs got up and walked over to McGee. "You are staying with me for a while when you get out."

"Yes boss." Was McGee's reply. Then Gibbs left the room.

The other team members came in and told McGee that they were glad he was ok.

McGee still had his mind on the text messeg he had gotten before. How could he tell Gibbs. He had to say something, but he did not want the rest of the team to fined out. Everyone had gone home, exepet Gibbs, who was now sleeping in a chair by the door of McGee's room. He made up his mined. He would tell Gibbs when he woke up. Just then Gibbs stired and sat up.

McGee was hopeing he would have more time to think about what he was going to say.

"Boss?"

"Ya McGee?"

"I need to tell you about the crash."

"What is it?"

"I got a text messeg from an unknown number. It said that everything was over and I was done." McGee was waiting for Gibbs's reaction.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Gibbs's temper was starting to rise.

"I did not want the team to fined out." McGee knew he messed up.

"You should have told me earlyer." Gibbs said agervated.

The next day McGee was released and Gibbs picked him up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. I do not own any of N.C.I.S, or anything to do with it.**

* * *

It was 7am when Gibbs picked McGee up from the hospital, because it was early he decided to take McGee to a little dinner that he had started going to. Gibbs woke McGee up when they were parked in the parking lot of the dinner.

"I thought we were going to your house." McGee said groggily.

"I thought you might want some breakfast." Gibbs said getting out of the car and walking with McGee to the restaurant.

McGee could feel the tension as they sat at there table and reed there menus. Gibbs was waiting for an explanation of what was going on. He thought that if this had been something that had been going on for a while that McGee would have told him. After the two ordered there food McGee looked straight at Gibbs.

"Boss." He said. "I should have told you about this earlier."

"You think McGee."

"That text was the only one I got that was like that. I did not want the team to worry." McGee knew he messed up. He should have told Gibbs about the text the first chance he had. He had no clue if the person that was after him was after the rest of the team or not.

"When something happens you tell me. I know how to keep a secret. I do not want any of my team keeping anything from me." Gibbs had an angry tone to his voice, but he also had a tone that was concerned.

"I think the team needs to know. I don't know if this person is only after me." McGee said.

"I think that is a good idea. They would want to help in any way they could. You know that."

"I know that boss. I am trying to figure out how to tell them."

"Don't worry about it. This team is going to be investigating it. I will tell them." Gibbs said with a tired expression.

"Thanks boss."

* * *

Later that day, after McGee had gotten settled at Gibbs house the team was at work finding the person that had hurt McGee.

Gibbs came down to Abby's lab with a Cafe Pow.

"Gibbs." Abby said happily.

"What you got for me Abbs?"

"Well, I traced the phone that the text was sent from. It was a pre paid phone, so there is no name of whose it is. I did fined a parshil print on the phone that was left at the scene. I am running it through aphis now but it could be a while."

"Thanks Abbs." Gibbs said, handing Abby the Cafe Pow.

* * *

**Pleas review. Thanks for all the great reviews so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. I do not own any of N.C.I.S or any of the characters.**

* * *

Gibbs left Abby's lab still mad. Why would someone heart his agent. He went up to the bull pen to see if Tony or Zeva had anything yet.

"What ya got for me." he said as he walked up to Tony and Zeva.

"Not much yet boss. We don't have much to go on. Until Abby can get something." Tony said tiredly.

"Go home. Get some rest. I'll call you when something comes up."

"Boss are you kidding me? We are not going any were." Tony said standing up to stretch.

"I feel the same Gibbs. I never thought I would say it, but I am with Tony." Ziva said in a tone that told Gibbs he was not going to win this one.

"If you won't go home you can come over to my house for dinner. It has been a long day. Tell Abby, Ducky, and Palmer to come over at 5:30. That gives everyone two hours."

"Should we bring anything Gibbs." Zeva said sounding surprised.

"No." Gibbs said walking away.

* * *

Gibbs got home at 4:00. He walked in the door and saw Tim sitting on the sofa. He was just staring at his phone.

"You ok Tim."

McGee looked up startled. "Boss did you call my father and tell him what happened?"

"Ya."

"That's what I thought." Tim said with tears coming to his eyes. "He never called me." Tim let a tear fall. He felt odd crying in front of his boss.

Gibbs sat by Tim. "You will be ok Tim."

"I knew that he had problems with me but I thought he would call. I just realized that I have a biological father but thats it. I never really had a father who was there for me."

"Tim, I might not be you biological father, but I will always care for you and the team like a father."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Pleas review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs called for pizza and went in to the kitchen to make salad.

"Boss." McGee said from the sofa.

"Ya." he was worried about McGee. He was never one to be depressed always looked to the good side of things.

"Never mined. lost train of thought." McGee laid dow to take a nap.

* * *

Tony walked in to his apartment throwing his jacket on the chair before going to take a shower. Stepping out he felt better. The day was long and he knew he would not sleep for a while.

The team was looking for who did this. He felt sympathy for the young agent. He knew what it was like to not know who was after you. Tony put on clean close and walked out the door. He was going to get Ziva.

* * *

"Tony you are here quickly." Ziva said opening the door. "I will be ready soon."

"Why does this happen." Tony said looking around.

"You here early?" Ziva said.

"McGee getting hurt. It is something with this team. I don't want this to happen. To much has."

Ziva walked into the living room. "I know Tony." They walked to the door and left.

* * *

Gibbs paid for the pizza and woke McGee up. The team had been there for a while but he let the kid sleep.

"Boss what is going on." McGee did not know why people were there.

"Thought you could use some friends. They won't go home and sleep until we fined who did this. So I told them to come here." Gibbs was smiling.

Abby got up from the table and hugged McGee. "I'm glad you are good. I miss you."

"I miss you to abb's" McGee let go of Abby's hug and sat down

Tony spoke next "So anyone want to tell there best McGee story. Thought it might be fun."

Soon the team was laughing and having fun Tony made a comment and McGee could not resist. "You kissed a guy."

Tony forgot about that. "I did not know probie." Tony was laughing nervously.

McGee drifted off. The next thing he knew he was waking up to the sounds of gun shots and yelling.

**Comment pleas**


End file.
